


Warmth

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: He used to think that Sanzo was just like the sun.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to be linked to [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10931280/), but you don't need to read one to understand the other.
> 
> I had the sudden urge to write something about these two, and here is the result. I hope you enjoy it! :)

He used to think that Sanzo was just like the sun.

An existence above all others, his savior. Bright, but cruel. Beautiful, but untouchable.

Distant.

He admired him. In the beginning, with a feeling as pure as a child’s love. A love which grew, stronger and bigger each day, until it didn’t seem to fit in his chest anymore. A feeling he initially didn’t understand, and then, pretended not to. Even someone as simple as him knew something like that would lead to nothing but pain.

So, all he did was watch…

_Silently._

Filling the silence with meaningless words.

_From afar._

Keeping his distance even when they were side by side.

_Feelings locked inside his chest._

He could live like that. He was grateful enough just to be there.

As long as Sanzo was there.

As long as…

 

~*~

 

Goku opened his eyes, awoken by the feeling of his own heart pounding against his chest. For a moment, he was lost, not sure where he was, or what was happening.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked up, and felt a wave of relief by seeing Sanzo there, laying beside him on that Inn’s bed, looking at him with an expression which, few would notice, carried a bit of worry.

“Nothin’,” said Goku, but his voice sounded weaker than normal.

Sanzo frowned, clearly not buying that dismissive answer.

“If there’s something wrong, just say it.”

Goku didn’t answer, avoiding his gaze.

“Had a bad dream?” Insisted Sanzo.

He hesitated a little, and then agreed with a nod. That was something that happened sometimes. In these dreams, he saw Sanzo getting farther from him, out of his reach, until he could no longer see him. Until he was all alone.

Until there was no more light in his world. No warmth… Nothing.

It was such a real feeling that he could swear it had already happened before, as absurd as it could sound. When he had such dreams, he couldn’t stop that growing sensation of despair inside his chest, which sometimes he thought would never go away.

Sanzo let out a low sigh. With an uncommon gentleness, he placed his hand on Goku’s head, bringing it closer to his chest, resting his chin above it.

“It’s alright now…” He said, in a voice that was no louder than a mutter. “Go back to sleep.”

Goku repeated those words in his mind. The images of the dream slowly starting to fade. Yes… He was there. Sanzo was there.

Goku smiled against the monk’s chest, the feeling of that hand in his hair calming him down as if by magic. He wondered if Sanzo had some kind of power over him, to make him go from peaceful, to happy, to crazy, to…

What was he even thinking? Of course he had.

“Love you, Sanzo.” He muttered.

There was no verbal response, but he could almost feel the soft smile on Sanzo’s lips, and it was enough for him. He closed his eyes, wishing for nothing else in his life.

He used to think that Sanzo was just like the sun…

Now, he knew he was much more than that.

Brighter, warmer, closer…

Gentle, caring, beloved.

He fell in love with the sun, but now his heart belonged to that man.


End file.
